


Masquerade

by Princev_Ryley



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, F/M, GFY, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/pseuds/Princev_Ryley
Summary: Even Resistance fighters need to kick back and relax once in a while. What better way to do that than a costume party?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: The Little Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



The party was well underway by the time Rose was finally able to slip away from Command. And she still had to change into her costume.

It was a thing of resplendent beauty; an emerald green jumpsuit and a steel grey cloak with a sleeve on one side, the other cut away to sweep over her shoulder. It was an outfit fit for an Alderaanian prince. Rose had worked with Leia to make it an accurate foil to Rey's Alderaanian princess costume. Leia had been tickled pink when they had approached her for her help.

Rose was just putting the finishing touches on her hair, which she had recently cut short, brushing the longer hair on top back into a tousled quiff, when the door to her quarters opened. In came Rey, flanked by her two boys. Rey was dressed in all white, her hair twisted into buns on the sides of her head. Finn was dressed almost identically to Rose, but in shades of rich Royal blue. Poe, on the other hand, was dressed more sedately than Rose had ever seen, in the plain brown and cream tunics of a Jedi knight. Rose and the two men would make an excellent entourage for Rey.

Giving Rose a long, appreciative look, Rey walked over to her saying, "Looks like we got here just in time."

Rose gave Rey a kiss hello. 

"Yes, perfect timing. Now we can go make an entrance," she said straightening her cape on her shoulders. "Where is it again?"

"Hangar Bay 4," Poe called from where he stood, leaning one shoulder against the door. "We moved the couple of speeders that had been in there so we could have enough space for everyone."

With that, the four made their way across the base to Hangar Bay 4. It didn't take long until they could hear the music spilling down the hallway. 

Rose reached the door first, and was hit with a wall of sound as she held it open for the other three.

"Sounds like your squad is up there playing without their singer," she said to Poe, grinning at the look on his face as he realized he was later than he thought. "Probably should hustle up there before they vote you out of the band."

Poe didn't say a word. He just grinned back, reached out and ruffled Rose's hair, and ran off before she could retaliate.

"Pilot's," she groused good naturedly, looking at Finn, "can't live with them."

"Wouldn't want to live without them," Finn finished.

Rey rolled her eyes and lead the two of them into the party. Rose and Finn had to stick close to her, or else they'd be separated in the crowd. Rose knew how many people were part of the Resistance, but seeing the numbers on paper was very different than having to squeeze through each and every one of them to reach the stage

The three of them just reached the stage as Poe started his first song. 

"This one goes out to the lovely woman right there," he said pointing to Rey.

_Maybe I annoy you with my choices  
Well, you annoy me sometimes too with your voice  
But that ain't enough for me  
To move out and move on  
I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love_

Finn stood behind Rey and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss into the crook of her neck. The two swayed together and Rey grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her in.

_We don't have to hurry  
You can take as long as you want  
I'm holdin' steady  
My heart's at home  
With my hand behind you  
I will catch you if you fall  
I'm just gonna love you like the woman I love_

Rose looped her arms around Rey's shoulders and lay her head on her chest. The three of them danced together as Poe sang, his voice warm and husky.

 _Force,_ Rose thought, _this is what it's all about. This is why we fight._

She lifted her head and pulled Rey down for a kiss. 

Rose didn't want any of this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Woman I love by Jason Mraz


End file.
